parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street: Elmo's Big Holiday
Sesame Street: Elmo's Big Holiday is a christmas special of Sesame Street. =Cast= *Big Bird *Elmo *Snuffy *Grover *Telly Monster *Ernie *Bert *Baby Bear *Cookie Monster *Rosita *Oscar the Grouch *Slimey *Count Von Count *Zoe *Curly Bear *Chickens *Herry Monster *Narf *Googel *Mel *Alan *Bob *Gabi *Gina *Gordon *Luis *Maria *Miles *Barney *BJ *Baby Bop *The Winkster *Kathy *Julie *Derek *Carlos *Kelly *Tosha *Min *Shawn *Bear *Tutter *Ojo *Treelo *Pip and Pop *Ursa *Ray *Luna *Doc Hogg *Lois *Otto and Etta *Grandma Flutter *Christine *Jacques the Beaver *Doc Owl *Big Old Bullfrog *Steve *Blue *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Shovel *Pail *Dora *Boots *Benny *Isa *Tico *Diego *Baby Jaguar *Thomas the Tank Engine *Oswald *Weenie *Henry *Daisy *Johnny Snowman *Madame Butterfly *Catrina *Eggbert and Leo *Pablo *Tyrone *Uniqua *Tasha *Austin *Linny *Tuck *Ming-Ming *DJ Lance *Muno *Foofa *Brobee *Toodee *Plex *Kai-Lan *Hoho *Wubbzy *Daizy *SpongeBob *Patrick *Squidward *Mr. Krabs *Sandy *Mrs. Puff *Pearl *Plankton *Gary *Tommy Pickles *Chuckie Finster *Kimi Finster *Phil & Lil DeVille *Angelica Pickles *Susie Carmichael *Dil Pickles *Arthur Read *D.W. Read *Buster Baxter *Francine Frensky *Muffy Crosswire *Alan Powers "The Brain" *Binky Barnes *Sue Ellen Armstrong *Fern Walters *George Lundgren *Alex Bratten (Me) Summary We're celebrating the holidays in Sesame Street, Big Bird, Elmo, Elmo's Friends, and The characters look at all the holiday memory quilts they had when they were little. Elmo has a memory he wants to add to the holiday quilt, but he dosen't know, so they play a game of Blue's Clues to figure out what memory Elmo wants to add to the holiday quilt. Clues: #4 Little Handprints #A Blanket #A Rattle Answer to Blue's Clues: *Elmo as a baby Transcript: *Sesame Street: Elmo's Big Holiday/Transcript Gallery Big Bird in Sesame Street Stays Up Late!.jpg Elmo (Sesame Street).jpg Snuffy in Sesame Street.jpg Grover2.jpg Telly.jpg Ernieearly2000's.jpg Bert (Sesame Street).jpg Baby Bear (Sesame Street).png Sesame-street-cookie-monster-apron-2.jpg Rosita-last-week-tonight-with-john-oliver-2.26.jpg OscarS37.jpg Th02W37TT1.jpg Count von Count.png Zoe.jpg Curly-bear1.jpg SitBC Chickens.png HerryMonster1.jpg Narf.jpg Googel.jpg 4196AbbyIntro.jpeg Alan.sesame street.jpg Bob Sesame Street.jpeg Gabi-0.jpg Ginahqdefault.jpg Gordon as Gordon Smith.jpg Luis as Tosha's Dad.jpg Maria as Miss Oconder.jpg Miles.sesame street.jpg Barney personajes barney.png BJ.gif Baby Bop in Barney's Night Before Christmas.jpg The Winkster-2.jpg Kathy Fourth Bonus Costume.png Julie Ann Gourson.jpg Derek-0.jpg Carlos season3.jpg Kelly mansion.jpg Toshaa.jpg Happybirthdaybarney68.png Shawn as Carlos.jpg Bear (Bear In The Big Blue House).jpg Tutter.jpg Ojo.jpg Treelo the Lemur.jpg Pip poppail.png Ursa in Bear in the Big Blue House.jpg Ray the Sun in Bear in the Big Blue House.jpg Luna in Bear in the Big Blue House.jpg Doc Hogg.jpg Lois (Bear in the Big Blue House).jpg EttaOtto.jpg Grandmaflutter.jpg ChristineRabbit.jpg Jacquesthebeaver.jpg DocOwl.jpg Big Old Bullfrog.jpg Download (1)steve.jpg Blue-s-Big-Musical-screenshot-blues-clues-34387040-320-240.png Tickety-tock-blues-clues-3.63.jpg Slippery-soap-blues-clues-5.32.jpg Sidetable.jpg Mailbox.jpg Blue's Clues Shovel with Paint Set.jpg Blue's Clues Pail with Ice Cream.jpg Desenho-animado-da-dora-9-dora-the-explorer-40359358-640-480.jpg Character-large-boots.jpg Bennythebull.png Dora-Isa-holding-flower-stock-art.png Tico.jpg Dora the Explorer - Meet Diego DVDRip Occor.avi 001342674.jpg Baby jagaur (4).jpg Thomas transparent season 2 version by enginenumber14-dbdwndr.png Oswald Nick Jr Character.png Weenie.png Oswald Henry Penguin Nickelodeon Nick Jr Series.png Daisy-0.png Johnny Snowman.png Madame.png Catrina Caterpillar.jpg Eggbert and Leo.png The Backyardigans as Lois.jpg The Wonder Pets as Peter Griffin.jpg CsaWOwQVYAAkiU6.jpg Kai-Lan Hoho Wubbzy and Daizy as Stewie Griffin.png SpongeBob.jpg Patrick Star (ROVIO).png Squidward.jpg Mr. Krabs.jpg Sandy Cheeks.jpg Mrs. Puff.png Pearl.png Plankton.jpg Gary the Snail.png TalkTommy.jpg Chuckie Finster.png Kimi Watanabe Finster.png Phil & Lil DeVille.png Angelica Pickles.jpg Susie Carmichael.png Dil Pickles.png Arthurimages.jpg D.W..PNG Buster.jpg Francine Frensky.png Muffy Crosswire (Arthur).jpg Arthur The Brain.png Binky Barnes (Arthur).jpeg Tumblr inline myhmjyk6C81qf25e0.jpg Fern Walters (Arthur).png Arthur George Lundgren.png Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Holiday Spoofs Category:Christmas Spoofs Category:2019